The Day She Didn't Leave
by Silverfern500
Summary: What happens when a shinigami gets sick. Slight Kid/Liz, short one-shot so please take the time to read.


{A/N: I own nothing. This is a short one-shot based on an old prompt. I wrote it months ago. Please enjoy}

* * *

><p><strong>The day she didn't leave his side.<strong>

Let's take a look at Death's mansion, about a month ago. It was just after Patricia had gone out with Maka for some shopping, leaving Liz and Kid alone for the day.

* * *

><p>The door slamed shut on Patti's slightly insane laughter, almost casting the gigantic living room in an ominous light. Elizabeth didn't seem to know what to do with her hand still on the brass handle. Had she ever been stuck in the mansion without her sister? Stupid Patti. Why had she insisted on going out with Maka and not her? How could Patti just leave her sister alone with-<p>

"We have some free time now, Liz, I suggest we relax." The golden-eyed boy stated in monotone, as he wandered over to the couch and sat down.

Death The Kid wasn't bad, but sometimes he could be a brat. "Are you sure?" Liz replied, cocking an eyebrow. "No last minute things to check? The toilet paper's symmetrical; the portraits are level with the ground?"

The boy just nodded his head blandly. Actually, his whole appearance was bland. Same look in his eyes, same black and white suit, same three stripes in his jet black hair….

"Seriously?" She just couldn't grasp the concept of 'relax' at the moment. Not with him around. Compared to him, she should seem high-wired and lively. Especially in her jeans and cowboy-themed crop top. But that didn't mean the boy couldn't cause a hell-load of trouble, more trouble.

"Yes, now please stop worrying and just sit down already." He turned his head away from her and turned the television set on.

Then again, there were also those times where he could be…. Sweet. "Alright." The blonde consented finally, cautiously lowering herself to the very edge of the furthest cushion from Kid. As soon as she did It got quiet. And that felt strained, among other things.

Time ticked on and the boy surfed the TV's channels, eventually deciding on watching 'CSI' which Liz noted "Must be your favorite show, since you like justice, and stuff…." And he had nodded in reply. Things got awkward again after that.

"Um…" The girl was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I'm going to make some popcorn…"

"…ouagh." A muffled sound came from the boy's direction.

Liz was instantly startled. "I'm sorry, what?" It had sounded like a cough, but shinigami don't get sick….

"Nothing!" Kid shot back, slightly aggravated for no reason she could see. "Just don't add any salt."

"Sure." She huffed, jumping up and heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back to the living room to find Kid lying down on the couch with his face to the back of it. She was holding a green bowl full of light yellow-white puffs.

"Are you okay?" There was something up with his weird behavior.

"I'm great, never been better." He snapped.

"Touchy…" She mumbled under her breath. "Are you going to have any of this popcorn or what?"

Kid stiffened. "….Right." He had almost forgotten. "Right." He repeated as he began pulling himself up to grab a handful of the stuff.

"Is it any good? Patti says I always put too much butter." Liz asked absent mindedly. Really though, her entire mind was preoccupied and racing with possible reasons for what was going on with Kid. She wasn't coming up with anything.

"It's fine." The boy replied.

Liz was watching him carefully when he started coughing violently. She immediately dropped the bowl of popcorn and plopped down next to him. "Kid! Are you choking? Heimlich? Uh…" What a day for her sister to leave.

"NO!" The outraged boy cried. "I don't need-" His protest was broken off by another fit of coughing.

Elizabeth's face paled. "Kid…? You're not sick, are yo-"

Death the Kid cut her off declaring that he was 'Going to his room.' He then abruptly stood up and stalked off down the hall.

What the hell was up with him? Liz picked up some spilled popcorn puffs and squashed them in her fists. Why didn't he trust her? "WHATEVER!" She shrieked.

It wasn't much later that she heard a thud from his room and ran to investigate. Once there, she discovered a passed-out Kid on the floor. She groaned.

"Idiot. You ARE sick. Now I'm going to put you on your bed, get you whatever common-people medicine we have, and then I'm going to call your dad AND the doctor. Any objections?"

"You can't do that!" He spluttered half-consciously.

"Oh, yes I can. You can't really stop me right now." Liz laughed, leaning besides the boy. "Now up you go-" She picked him up in her arms. "…Wow. You're lighter than I thought you'd be." She noted.

Kid blushed a little. Maybe because of embarrassment, maybe because of their close proximity. "Well excuse me. I am kind of short."

"Yeah, but I thought that men were supposed to be heavy because of their muscles… So where's yours?" She giggled.

"…" He blushed brighter and sighed a little. "…I could make a very irresponsible comment on that, but I'll refrain."

"You're no fun." Liz pouted as she set him on the bed. "Now just hang tight and I'll get you some water and Advil."

The shinigami ignored her and pulled a pillow over his eyes, coughing every once in a while. When the girl returned, he was almost asleep.

"Kid…"

"Unggh."

"Kid…"

He growled.

"Kid, sit up and take this!"

He responded by swiping the water from where Liz had been dangling it over his face, and gulping down the pill on the end table. He put his head back down after that.

Liz chuckled a little and smiled. "There. You'll be okay Kid. I'll be by your side until you get better, okay?"

"So does that mean you won't call my dad or the doctor?" The boy glared.

"Wha?" The girl blushed a little and averted her eyes. "I-I lost their numbers."

"Heh." He breathed as he closed his eyes.

Elizabeth leaned against the bed and watched the shinigami slip off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"And dat's whad happned."<p>

"Oh, wow, really?" Patti beamed at her sister, giggling. "I can't believe Kiddo got sick! Haha!"

"Mhmm. Bud don'd dell him, or he'd kill me." Liz mumbled as she grabbed a new Kleenex.

She had caught his cold. And maybe that day wasn't so relaxing. But both her and Kid agreed that it had been worth it. Well, sorta.


End file.
